


Mirror

by magickmoons



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amnesia, Amnesiac Dean, Drabble, Episode Related, Episode: s12e11 Regarding Dean, Gen, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 09:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9650540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magickmoons/pseuds/magickmoons
Summary: It was all slipping away...





	

It was all slipping away -- memories, faces, names swirling down the drain. And the tighter he held on, the quicker they disappeared. Beloved faces became strangers, and for one split second he knew what he had lost. The next second he simply knew that he had lost.

He looked up, and someone sad looked out from the shiny thing in front of him. He wanted to make him feel better, but he didn't know where to start.

Hey, wasn't someone dying? Maybe it was this guy.

"I'm sorry, dude." They both spoke at the same time.

He forgot to answer.

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted to [my tumblr](http://magickmoons.tumblr.com/post/157048222005/mirror)


End file.
